Harry Flynn
Harry Flynn is a British treasure hunter and the secondary antagonist of Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, and a supporting character in the ''Uncharted'' comics. Flynn is also one of the primary antagonists of the non-canon Co-op Adventure mode in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. In all of his game appearances, Harry Flynn was voiced and mo-capped by Steve Valentine. Biography Background & Early life Little is known about Flynn's life prior to the events of Uncharted comics and Uncharted 2. A British treasure hunter, Flynn is an associate of Nathan Drake, whom he had a few jobs with. Flynn is also familiar with Drake's mentor, Victor Sullivan, though he and Sullivan are mostly hostile toward each other. Uncharted: Issue 1, Uncharted (comic)Chapter 4 - The Dig, Uncharted 2: Among Thieves ''Uncharted'' comics South America Flynn helps Nate with a job in South America in which they have to retrieve Sir Richard Byrd's journal, under the orders of Nate's then-employers The Ludlows. Along with the journal itself, Flynn and Nate manage to obtain a large amount of gold. The two are caught in a large shootout with the pirates who had the journal, but they manage to escape when Nate shoots the gas tank on an enemy truck, exploding and taking out many of the attacking gunmen. Uncharted: Issue 1, Uncharted (comic) Flynn and Nate regroup in a hotel room. Nate, who is interested only in the journal, allows Flynn to take the gold they have captured along with it. As he leaves the hotel room, Flynn encounters Sullivan, and after exchanging a few insults, leaves with the gold for himself. Uncharted: Issue 1, Uncharted (comic) Post-''Uncharted comics'' Little is known on Flynn's doings prior to Uncharted 2. At some point, Flynn began to work for Zoran Lazarević, a Serbian war criminal who hired him to find the Cintamani Stone and Shambhala. Events of Uncharted 2 The Beach Bar A few years after their job in South America, Flynn encounters Nate at a small Beach Bar, in which Nate was relaxing and drinking a beer. Flynn asks Nate to help in a break-in to the Istanbul Palace Museum. Nate at first refuses, knowing about a previous break-in in which two of the robbers were killed while the third, Nate, had barely escaped. Flynn then introduces his associate Chloe Frazer, without knowing that Chloe was once in a relationship with Drake. Naughty Dog. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. (SCE Worldwide Studios). PlayStation 3. (2009). Flynn then begins to explain Nate and Chloe about his plan to break into the museum, as well showing their target - the Mongolian Yuan Dynasty celadon oil lamp, much to Nate's surprise and mocking amusement, as the oil lamp is worth nothing. Flynn shows Nate a file he borrowed from Lazarevic, written in Latin, circa the 13th century. Nate translates the file, finding out that it was written by Marco Polo, who referred to his "lost fleet". The three, understanding that the lost fleet is what Flynn's employer after, decide to take the treasure for themselves, guessing that the oil lamp hides the location of the fleet. Naughty Dog. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. (SCE Worldwide Studios). PlayStation 3. (2009). Breaking in to the Istanbul Palace Museum A few days after their union, Flynn and Nate, along with Chloe, break into the museum through the sewer system, after arriving to the place by speed boat. The two go to the upper part of the museum, managing to move through the museum un-noticed by its guards, with the use of tranquilizer guns. Naughty Dog. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. (SCE Worldwide Studios). PlayStation 3. (2009). Flynn and Nate eventually head to the tower in which the oil lamp is located. After Chloe turns off the tower's lights, Flynn and Nate enter it through the window using Flynn's rope. The two find the oil lamp, and Nate breaks it, revealing an empty piece of paper, much to Flynn's fury, thinking it to be a joke. Nate notices blue resin among the lamp's broken pieces, and asks for Flynn's lighter to burn the resin. Using the light producted by the resin, Flynn and Nate discover a map written on the paper, revealing the location of the lost fleet to be in the west coast of Borneo. With the map in his hands, Flynn, under Lazarevic' orders, betrays Nate by activating the alarm. He escapes the museum while Nate is captured by the guards and taken to a Turkish jail for the next three months. Naughty Dog. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. (SCE Worldwide Studios). PlayStation 3. (2009). Search in Borneo After bringing the information to Lazarevic, for the next three months, Flynn works in Borneo to find the lost fleet of Marco Polo, but finds nothing, leading Lazarevic to berate him for his failure. In the meanwhile, Nate, who has been rescued from jail by Sully and Chloe (who acts as a double-agent for Nate), arrives in Borneo alongside Sully, while Chloe remains with Flynn and Lazarevic to get more information. Naughty Dog. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. (SCE Worldwide Studios). PlayStation 3. (2009). After fighting a large group of Lazarevic' men, Nate, Sully and Chloe find the lost fleet of Polo - hundreds of rotten corpses. Nate finds and takes a Phurba from a skeleton, and the three make their way out of the place, only to be captured by Flynn and his men, who orders Chloe (not knowing she is a double agent) to take Nate and Sully to Lazarevic. Chloe kills the guards who accompanied her, allowing Nate and Sully to escape. Flynn attempts to recapture them but fails. Naughty Dog. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. (SCE Worldwide Studios). PlayStation 3. (2009). War in Nepal After finding what they have looked for in Borneo, Flynn and Lazarevic move to their next destination: a city in Nepal, in which a temple holding the next destination is located. Nate and Chloe follow them to the city, while Sully retires from the adventure. At Nepal, Flynn and Lazarevic fight against the local resistance.. Naughty Dog. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. (SCE Worldwide Studios). PlayStation 3. (2009). Flynn and Lazarevic eventually capture Nate, who was working with Elena Fisher and Jeff, the reporter and the cameraman who were after Lazarevic, after Chloe was forced to betray them in order to not blow her cover. After taking a map containing the location of Shambhala, Lazarevic orders Flynn to execute Nate and Elena. Elena and Nate escape Flynn and his men after Flynn's nose was broken by Elena. Naughty Dog. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. (SCE Worldwide Studios). PlayStation 3. (2009). Flynn takes Chloe to a train heading to the Himalayas, with Nate entering the train as well in attempt to rescue Chloe. After a long way, fighting soldiers and even defeating Lazarevic' right-hand man Draza, Nate finds Chloe, was saved him from Draza. Chloe refuses to go with Nate as he took Elena and Jeff along with them. As the two argue, Flynn arrives and injures Nate with a shot to his stomach. Flynn attempts to kill Nate with another shot, but he is stopped Chloe who tries to reason with him. Flynn pushes her from his side and orders his men to finish off Nate. Nate runs into another train cart and shoots a pile of propane tanks, which sends Drake's half of the train towards a steep cliff. Naughty Dog. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. (SCE Worldwide Studios). PlayStation 3. (2009). Travelling through the Himalayas Flynn, Lazarevic and Chloe eventually arrive at the Himalayas, with Lazarevic launching an attack on a Tibetan village in order to find Nate, who survived, and the Phurba. Lazarevic captures Karl Schäfer, taking the phurba from him, and then heads to a Monastery located a few miles from the village. Naughty Dog. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. (SCE Worldwide Studios). PlayStation 3. (2009). There, Flynn attempts to solve a puzzle, but fails, leading Lazarevic to threaten him with the Phurba and say that he clearly hired the wrong man. After Lazarevic leaves, Flynn asks Chloe to try and find hints to the puzzle, whilst he tries to negotiate with Lazarevic. Minutes after he leaves, Chloe is confronted by Nate, and gives the Phurba to him. Naughty Dog. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. (SCE Worldwide Studios). PlayStation 3. (2009). Chloe is soon captured by Flynn for her treachery, and taken to a room that keeps the entrance of Shambhala closed. Lazarevic threatens Nate to help him by threatening to kill either Chloe and Elena, and Flynn joins him as an help. The two work together to find how to open the entrance, insulting each other in the progress. Naughty Dog. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. (SCE Worldwide Studios). PlayStation 3. (2009). After solving the puzzle that keeps the door for Shambhala closed, Flynn and Nate are confronted by Shambhala Guardians. Understanding that he alone is no match to the monsters, Flynn lends a 92FS-9mm to Nate. After a long fight with the guardians, Flynn and Nate are saved by Lazarevic, who easily kills the guardians with his sawed-off shotgun. Taking Nate, Elena and Chloe to see the lost city, Lazarevic prepares to execute them there, wanting them to know that he won. Flynn, however, who still holds strong feelings to Chloe, asks Lazarevic to spare her, to which Lazarevic merely agrees. Naughty Dog. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. (SCE Worldwide Studios). PlayStation 3. (2009). Minutes later, the guardians attack the group. During the chaos Flynn is disarmed by Chloe, who escapes along with Nate and Elena. Naughty Dog. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. (SCE Worldwide Studios). PlayStation 3. (2009). Shambhala and Death During the struggle with the guardians, Flynn is heavily wounded. Lazarevic, who already knew the Cintamani Stone is not a gem but an amber, sees no use for Flynn. He gives him a single grenade to be used as a suicide trooper in order to stop Nate and his friends. Naughty Dog. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. (SCE Worldwide Studios). PlayStation 3. (2009). Nate, Elena and Chloe find the Cintamani Stone, and understand that the thing Lazarevic wants is not the stone, but the resin produced by the Tree of Life. Flynn showes himself before the group. Elena attempts to convince Flynn to help them stop Lazarevic, but Flynn refuses. He reveals his grenade before them mere moments before it detonates, killing him and wounding Elena. Naughty Dog. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. (SCE Worldwide Studios). PlayStation 3. (2009). ''Uncharted'' Multiplayer ''Uncharted 2'' In the multiplayer mode of Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, Flynn is available as a playable character, having three versions; regular, heist, and winter. All skins are on the villains side. Naughty Dog. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. (SCE Worldwide Studios). PlayStation 3. (2009). Both Flynn's regular and Heist skins can be purchased for $50,000 once the player reaches to level 20. Winter Flynn can be purchased for $100,000 once the player reaches to level 30. A unique multiplayer skin based on Flynn, called "Holiday Flynn" was available during the third Double Cash Weekend over Christmas 2009. Naughty Dog. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. (SCE Worldwide Studios). PlayStation 3. (2009). ''Uncharted 3'' Playable skins Harry is available in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception multiplayer once the player has purchased the Classic Skin Pack #3. The player can customize him with a bandit mask and Jak goggles. Flynn is on the villains side. Uncharted 3 Multiplayer Skins, Uncharted 3 multiplayer Co-Op Flynn appears in the non-canon Co-op Adventure of Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception as one of the primary antagonists, along with Zoran Lazarević and Eddy Raja. Co-op Adventure, Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception multiplayer maps Chronologically, Flynn and his associates are first seen in Prelude - Fort, as the main playable characters, planning to take a piece of a Janos Head statue in order to bring Nate to them. The three arrive to the Fortress on Versteckte Insel - the island from Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. The trio later find the statue being protected by Djinn in the Blue Room. They manage to defeat them and recover one of the statue's halves. Prelude - Fort, Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception Flynn is later seen during the last Co-op chapter - Airport. Flynn is first noticed by Nate, Sully and Charlie Cutter as Nate surveys the aifield with binocular and, much to his dismay, sees Flynn working with Lazarevic and Eddy. Noting that Flynn and his associates have the second part of the Janos Head statue, Nate and his friends attack the airport, defeating many henchmen. Nate, Sully and Cutter confront Flynn, Lazarevic and Eddy, resulting in a large gunfight between the two factions. During the shootout Flynn first taunts Drake, and later moves to taunt Sully. After a long battle Flynn is killed by the group, along with Lazarevic and Eddy. Having the two pieces of the statue, Nate decides to call it "Fleddy", in memory of Flynn and Eddy. Chapter 5 - Airport, Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception Weapons Flynn has two different weapons named after him that are available for usage in several multiplayer modes after the player has completed Treasure Sets: M9 and G-MAL, *'Flynn's M9' is a grey M9 with a few white parts on its stock with the images of the logo which appears on Flynn's shirt. In order to unlock it, the player has to complete the Priceless Incan Figurines Legendary Treasure Set in Plunder matches. It has two mods: Clip Size, which increases the magazine's ammo carried by the player for the weapon, and Blindfire Accuracy, which increases the accuracy when the player does not aim the weapon. *'Flynn's G-MAL' is a grey G-MAL with white plastic parts. It has a stock of an AK-47, sharing this trait with Elena's -G-MAL. In order to unlock the weapon, the player has to complete the Eerie Ritual Set Legendary Treasure Set in Three Team Deathmatch. It has two mods: Clip Size and Max Ammo, which increase the magazine capacity and total ammo capacity respectively. Flynn's M9.png|Flynn's M9. Flynn's G-MAL.png|Flynn's G-MAL. Personality and traits Harry Flynn was a sarcastic individual who would often throw sarcastic and witty comments during difficult situations, as well as insulting other people because of their traits. Flynn's most known trait was his greed, and he would have done anything to get more money or gold, even if he has to betray or kill his friends and associates. Flynn was also a mostly selfish person, thinking about him first and later about other people. Flynn showed no remorse for betraying his friend Nathan Drake, and was even willing to kill him. Flynn would stay as an easy-going and relaxed person, often calmly speaking with British terms such as "mate" or "love". However, when his plans do not go well, he is often shown to get easily angry. This can be seen a few times; after Nate and Sully escaped from Lazarevic, after he is punched by Elena in the nose and when confronting Nate on the train. Flynn often seems to underestimate people, often judging them by their appearance. He sees his employer Lazarevic as a foolish brute rather than an intelligent strategist, even commenting death that Lazarevic is indeed smarter than he looks. He also underestimates his rival Nate, often not believing Drake can match him in skill. Appearance Harry Flynn is a tall male with a fair skin tone and muscular and thin body structure. Flynn has a short brown hair which is swept back, with a strand hanging on his forehead. Flynn has a small scar on the left side of his upper lip; while it is unknown how he got it, it is known that he has had this scar at least since his and Nate's mission to South America, set in the early 2000s. During most of the time, Flynn wears a casual outfit that consists of a greyish white T-shirt along with a pair of dirty blue jeans and reddish-brown shoes. Along with that, he wears a red necklace and two brown bracelets, one on each arm. His handgun holster is located on his right leg. During the Istanbul museum heist, Flynn wears an all-black version of his casual clothes, along with a small bag on his back. He also wears black gloves. A similar outfit is seen during ''Uncharted'' comics, albeit having a lighter color. During the search in the Himalayas and Shambhala, Flynn is seen wearing a winter coat colored in bourdeaux. He keeps the coat half opened, revealing a grey shirt. Skills Flynn was a capable and experienced free-runner, being one of the very few who could match Nathan Drake. He showed various climbing and jumping abilities during both events in Istanbul and Shambhala, climbing on different platforms and being able to do long jumps in the same manner as Nate, proving himself to be as good as his former friend. In many situations, Flynn also showed incredible agility. Flynn was very experienced in melee combat. During the break-in into the Istanbul museum Flynn also shows off his stealth skills. Flynn was also familiar with firearms, in particular his powerful Desert-5. Weapons ;Uncharted 2 *Tranquilizer Dart Gun ;Uncharted 3 Co-op Trivia *''Harry'' is an old German name whose meaning is "home ruler". http://www.thinkbabynames.com/meaning/1/Harry Flynn is a surname of Irish and Gaelic origins meaning "ruddy-complected". http://www.thinkbabynames.com/meaning/1/Flynn *Flynn was not written as a British character; the casting of a British actor (born in Scotland) was mere coincidence.http://www.eurogamer.net/articles/uncharted-2-among-thieves-launch-interview *Harry Flynn's actor, Steve Valentine, is also known for having portrayed a character named Flynn, a magician who is a patient in the TV Series House. Valentine is also a magician in real life. *Flynn is one of three antagonists who, at one point, were friends of main protagonist Nathan Drake. The others are Eddy Raja and Jason Dante. *In the cut-scene where Flynn kills himself, you can see his dead body when the camera is aimed at a badly injured Elena Fisher. Appearances ''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves *Chapter 1 - A Rock and a Hard Place (Flashback only) *Chapter 2 - Breaking and Entering *Chapter 3 - Borneo (Mentioned) *Chapter 4 - The Dig *Chapter 5 - Urban Warfare (Mentioned) *Chapter 11 - Keep Moving *Chapter 12 - A Train to Catch *Chapter 14 - Tunnel Vision *Chapter 16 - Where Am I? (Mentioned) *Chapter 23 - Reunion *Chapter 24 - The Road to Shambhala *Chapter 25 - Broken Paradise Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception'' Co-op *Prelude - Fort *Chapter 5 - Airport Gallery Renders Hf render.jpg|Head render of Flynn. Flynn Uncharted 2.jpg|Flynn in Uncharted 2. Flynn.jpg|Early render of Flynn's heist outfit. ''Uncharted 2'' Nate And Flynn are friends.jpg|Flynn and Nate reunite. Nate and Flynn.jpg|Flynn and Nate at the museum Nate and Flynn in the Istanbul Palace Museum.jpg|Nate and Flynn breaking-in. Harry Flynn.jpg|Flynn at the Beach Bar. Uncharted Flynn.jpg ''Uncharted 2'' multiplayer Flynn MP skin.jpg|Flynn's multiplayer card. Heist Flynn MP skin.jpg|Heist Flynn's multiplayer card. Winter Flynn MP skin.jpg|Winter Flynn's multiplayer card. Holiday Flynn MP skin.jpg|Holiday Flynn's multiplayer card. ''Uncharted 3'' multiplayer & Co-op Harry Flynn in Uncharted 3 multiplayer.png|Harry Flynn in Uncharted 3. Lazarevic Flynn and Eddy at the airport.png|Harry Flynn, alongside Lazarevic and Eddy. Uidsdus.jpg|Flynn, Lazarevic and Eddy recovering the Janos Head statue. Refereneces Category:Characters Category:Uncharted 2 Characters Category:Uncharted 2 Multiplayer Skins Category:Uncharted comic characters Category:Nate's Enemies Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Uncharted 3 Multiplayer Skins